Village of Innocence
by NefertiDagger
Summary: The 'sequel' to 'Confiding to a Leafmon', I reccomend reading this for yourself. A little disjointed, but I hope you like it. R/R Please and I shall be happy. Thanks!


  
Village of Innocence  
  
By- NefertiDagger  
Series- Digimon  
Rating- PG-13  
Notes- The sequel to 'Confiding to a Leafmon', this is where, after a lone fight between Palidramon and Mummymon, Mummymon is knocked out and wakes up at a certain Leafmon's village......  
  
__________  
  
The desert is harsh.   
  
The harsh winds can scratch your face as the little rocks and sand blow on your face, blinding you, or giving you a harmful lag in battle... which is what happened between Palidramon and Mummymon.  
  
"Give up Virus!" Palidramon shouted as he fired a few rounds from his Desperado Blaster at the bandaged Digimon. Mummymon held up his own gun and shot at Palidramon, barely missing the DNA-DigiEvolved Digimon. Mummymon was frustarted, for he didn't have Arukenmon to help him.  
  
"I'd never give up!"  
  
"Why fight a pointless battle? I mean, without Aruknemon, you seem weakless!" Palidramon shouted, firing more rounds off of his Desperado Blaster. Mummymon dodged them quite shakily, since he never really fought without his 'dear lover' by his side. Another shot singed his arm, and then his chest, causing a blood-like substance to drip from the wound. He fell to the sandy soild below, panting heavily. Palidramon stormed over, holding one blaster at the Virus Digimon's face, inbetween the eyes.  
  
"Huhhhh.... Huhhhhhhh..." Mummymon winced in pain, feeling the cold, metal barrel on his face. The Good Digimon asked in a deep voice, ailbet rather nastily-  
  
"So... you going to give up? Or do you wanna die here and now?"  
  
Mummymon laughed silently and replied with a small ounce of pain to his voice-  
  
"I'd rather die."  
  
"........ So be it." Palidramon set his finger tightly on the trigger, held one arm and blaster back behind him, and grinned as he pulled the trigger, seeing the pain on Mummymon's face, almost like the DNA Digimon loved to see anyone suffer. He then said softly-  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this."   
  
Before Mummymon knew it, he heard a blast, and he fell to the ground, flat on his side, his eyes shut tightly. He cleched his chest and face in pain, then, in a fit of spasms, let out a scream hampered by the etch of pain.   
  
"NNNNNNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Palidramon fell to the ground as well, his eyes still open a little. He could barley make out something going to Mummymon, as if to help him or something. He felt his Desperado Blaster being kicked away like a discarded toy, and then he saw little baby Digimon gather aound the Virus Digimon, and before he knew it....  
  
"Damn...... what are they doing?"  
  
He saw them carrying the wounded Virus Digimon away to somewhere..... and Palidramon got up, and walked off, following the baby Digimon to wherever they were going....  
  
____________  
  
"Babamon! Babamon! Please help my friend!" A little Leafmon cried out, with her other Baby friends nursing the wounded Mummymon. Babamon stepped out from her hut, walking with her cane in one hand and a cup of Digital Ginsu Tea in the other. She looked down at the rotund baby and asked her kindly-  
  
"Is this the friend you were telling us about a few weeks ago my darling? He looks like Mummymon... Aruknemon's partner-in-crime.... I heard they attacked my old, dear friend Elecmon." Babamon softly asked. Leafmon looked emberassed and said back to her elder-  
  
"Don't hate me... but yes.. it is the Mummymon... but don't think it the wrong way... he helped me after I hurt my head." She pleaded, as the other Baby Digimon giggled at this little scene. Babamon didn't blow up or get mad, she just patted Leafmon on the head and set her tea down and walked softly over to the injured Virus type.   
  
"Hmmm... so this is what he looks like in Digimon form.... very interesting.... Well Leafmon, I'm glad you found him. Virus type, he is, but that doesn't mean we can't help him at least get past this." Babamon explained, overseeing the injuries. A Snowbotamon bounced forward and asked the kindred woman-  
  
"Baba.... is... he going to hurt us if we help him? I hear is his nasty.... he tried to kill the Good Digidestined with that meanie Aruknemon!" He asked. The Elder Digimon 'tsk'ed, 'tsk'ed and said to Snowbotamon-  
  
"Snowie, Snowie.... you must never belive what you hear. He might be grateful if we help him get past the rough stage of his wounds. I maybe jumping the Desperado Gun here a little, but he may spare us if he and Aruknemon decide to go on a killing spree. What you do for others will either help or hinder you in the future." All the Baby Digimon noded and then saw Mummymon move a little. The Babies were frightened and backed away, behind rocks and into their little houses. Babamon 'aaah'ed as she saw him get up, and struggle to not strain his injuries.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeee!" They all screamed, bouncing all over the place. The Leafmon and Babamon looked at him as he tried to get a grasp on where he was. He looked his surrounding and then screamed in shock.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! W-W-Where am I?"  
  
Leafmon bounced forward and greeted happily-  
  
"You're in the Village of Innocence! This is where other baby Digimon live, when Primary Village gets too crowded. We're watched over by the kind Babamon. Oh by the way.... remember me?" She smiled (Well, figurativley anyways) and blushed. Mummymon gasped and looked over his chset to see a familiar green blob with a leaf and a bandanna wrapped around her head. He reached out one hand and pulled her forward.   
  
"You're that Leafmon I met in the forest...."  
  
"Yup. Call me Leafie. That's what Babamon and the others call me." Leafie happily said. Mummymon leaned forward, moaning a little, but he hugged Leafie tightly, almost as if he was glad to see her. All the babies came forward, aprihensive, but they saw how nice a usualy nasty Virus type was to one of their family.  
  
"Ooohhh!!!!! You better not hurt Leafie! Ahhh!" A few spoke up, bouncing, and gathering round Babamon. The old lady smiled and walked slowly over to Mummymon and Leafie, and bowed before him.  
  
"Hello. My name is Babamon. You must be Mummymon, Arukenmon's partner-in crime. Welcome to our little home we like to call 'Village of Innocence.' I see you and our friend Leafie share a friendship togehter, I assume?"  
  
"Well.... uhhh..." Mummymon, trying to keep his reputation (he has one you know), tried to act harsh, but he just couldn't bring himself to it when he was around such adorable baby Digimon. "What makes you think that old lady? She just uhh....."  
  
"Ahhh... denial. I see you are emberassed, and that we will tell others about you friendship with an innocent Digimon. Well, you need no fear Mummymon, for we are a secluded village that few know about. Sure lots of people have heard about it, and few have tried to find it, but we hardly venture out past the forests we are hidden in." Babamon explained, walking around Mummymon. Leafie looked up and snuggled in his lap, while the other babies went in an out, holding what looked like a small first-aid kit.   
  
"Hmmph! Yeah right!" He snorted, still trying to keep his rough exterior. Leafie and Snowie looked up with their cute eyes, and Leafie pleaded-  
  
"Please don't be angry and all, I wanted all my friends to help you. I saw that you were hurt by that awful Palidramon, and I came to save you."   
  
"(So that's who nearly saved me during the fight...)Well..... I uhhh..." He stammed, clenching where his wounds were. Leafie and a few other babies hopped up to where he layed on the rock structure and started to patch him up. He was scared at first, stammering-  
  
"W-What are they doing?!"  
  
"Oh silly you... they're patching up your injuries from battle. If you were not to have medicinal atention for much longer, your blood would be drained to a low, low level, and you would die."  
  
"DIE?????!!!!!!!!! Hmmph! Well, I wouldn't be scared of that!" The Viral Digimon snorted once more. Leafie used her leaf to wrap a nice bandage over his other bandages, but first, she put some alchahol to make sure it wouldn't get worse, but somehow, it did. It stung like nothing he had felt (Well, next to the time Arukenmon zapped him with a tazer)...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" He shriked. The babies giggled and Leafie placed the bandage on it.   
  
"Oh come on... it doesn't hurt at all. Just focus your mind on something else, and the stinging will go away in no time at all." Leafie explained, trying to hold back giggles inbetween words. He tried to focus on something, and that was the woman he loved- Aruknemon. He felt guilty, since he forgot to tell her how he really felt about her. He struggled past the seering pain from the alchahol, and then looked at Leafie.  
  
"How long with this... *nghhhhh* take?"  
  
"Well, I dunno, I think we're done, actually, it depends on how many wounds you have, and I thinkw e got 'em all, right Bobo?" Leafie looked at small Botamon, who nodded and bounced over to Leafie.   
  
"Yup Leafie. But... where's he going to stay?" Bobo asked Leafie and Babamon. The elder looked around and asked Leafie-  
  
"Well, If you are Mummymon's friend, why doesn't he stay with you?"   
  
"Okie-Dokie Baba! Do you like that idea Mummymon?" Leafie asked, smiling. Mummymon, who's heart was warmed by her eyes, tried to act all mean, but, like always, he couldn't do it, and blurted out-  
  
"I'll sleep outside thank you."  
  
"Awwwwww.... well, whichever makes you happy...." Leafie snugged up against Mummymon, and the other babies went off to do their own things in their own houses, and Babamon thought as she walked away-  
  
"Hmmmmm..... those looked like wounds from Palidramon's Desperado Blaster.... Oh my goodness.... I do not like the idea of Mummymon sleeping outside... I have a very awful feeling about that......" She went into her hut to rest, while Mummymon fell alseep, with his hand gently cradling the sleeping Leafmon.  
  
_________  
  
Palidramon slashed his way through the forests, trying to find where the baby Digimon took Mummymon. He shuddered to think of what the Viral might do to those innocent babies.   
  
"Damn! Where could they've gone?"   
  
He walked around aimlessly until nightfall, and then he saw a leaf trap in his sights, between 4 inches from where he was standing. He walked over and peered down unto it and thought-  
  
"He must've placed this here.... Well, he can't escape me..... Once he's dead, we get Aruknemon...."   
  
He then stepped on it, and he fell down, without screaming, and onto a muddy slide which took him a few miles below the forests of the Digital World, which was like most subterranian cities of the day. He stopped and walked forward, and rounding a corner-  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
He saw a small village, dead silent with the quiet of the night's stillness. He crept forward, looking at the two, sleeping baby Digimon guards of a Chicomon and a Punimon. He took this to his advantage and snuck aside them, and went intot he village.  
  
"Forgive me children, but you have a viral in you midst that I must get rid of." He went a few more miles into the small village and saw Mummymon cradling a baby Leafmon in one hand, his other hand on his stomach, wich was rising and falling with every silent breath he took. Palidramon peered over and wondered what to do now-  
  
"Should I eradicate him but risk killing the baby and becoming an outlaw to society, or do I take the baby and kill Mummymon outside of the village?" His thinking was interrupted when Babamon stepped out of her hut with Snowie and Bobo beside her.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?"  
  
"I am Palidramon, and I'm here to get rid of this vile Digimon once and for all."  
  
"He hasn't harmed us."  
  
"He will, and I can't risk having him kill you all."  
  
"You shall not kill him, for he has done nothing to harm us. Please, you must leave. I wish that you not start any fights here."  
  
Too late, Mummymon awoke cuddling Leafie and was shocked to see Palidramon. His hear t raced, but his mind was quick. He pulled up his gun and aimed it at the DNA Digimon inbetween the eyes.  
  
"You........"  
  
"You......"  
  
"You here to kill me eh?"  
  
"You guess correctly."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
_________  
  
Mummymon and Palidramon stood outside of the Village of Innocence, staring down eachother, eyeing their weapons. Babamon herded the babies back into the village, all except for Leafie. She bounced up to Mummymon and pleaded him not to fight.  
  
"Please!!!!! You'll kill yourself! Don't do this!"  
  
"Leafie.... I am a Virus Digimon, I kill other Digimon and cause anarchy. He is a Data Digimon, a good one. I must stop him, wether I die before I tell Aruknemon I love her or not." He patted Leafie on her leaf and he held up his rifle, and Palidramon held up his Desperado Blasters.  
  
"Please leave Leafmon, you mustn't get hurt."  
  
Leafie wouldn't budge from her buddy's side. She loved him... and wouldn't get away. Babamon then forced the baby away, prying ehr leaf off of Mummymon's leg, and as Leafie cried out, the fight began.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
"DESPERADO BLASTER!" Palidramon got the first shot, sending Mummymon off of his feet, rebounding off of the tree and behind him. Mummymon wrapped his bandages around Palidramon and then started to blast him with his rifle.  
  
*BLAM!*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!"  
  
*BLAM!*  
  
"Give up?"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Palidramon ripped the bandages off and thrust Mummymon onto his back HARD and then pinned him under his foot. Babamon hugged Leafie tight as she watched in pain. Would her friend die? She hoped not.  
  
"Please don't die..."  
  
Mummymon kicked the DNA Digimon off of him and then gave him a uppercut punch to the chin and then ran around him, finishing it off with a good kick to the back. Palidramon gasped for air and fell forward, but not before turning around to fire another shot at Mummymon, who barely dodged it.  
  
"NAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He groaned, holding his arm. Palidramon held up his Desperado and took a few good seconds to get the Viral in his crosshairs, he set it to auto aim and then smiled, and then muttered under his labored breath-  
  
"Next is Aruknemon........"   
  
And as he was about to pull the trigger, Leafie burst from Babamon's arms, leaping forward into the atuo-aim, screaming-  
  
"DOOOOOOOOON'T HURT MY FRIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNDDD!!!!!!"   
  
In a flash of light, the shot fired from Palidramon in shock, and Mummymon gasped in horror, the babies were scared, and Babamon horrified. leafie was instantly vaporized by the blast and all that floated to the ground was her pink pacifire, with a charred edge from where the mouth went. (A/N- Yes, I know it sounds like my other fic 'Puppetmon's New Friend.' But then again, I don't want happy-sappy fics)   
  
"no...." Mummymon gasped, staggering towards where the pacifier landed. He scooped it up and held it to his bosom, sobbing in deep flows, his pain mounting. He didn't see Babamon and the babie's shock and sheer sadness, or Palidramon's guilt. All he heard was the sounds of his own tears and throbbing heart, and his strained cries for his other friend.  
  
"Leafie...... why..... Leafie......... come back... please?"   
  
He curled into a little ball and sobbed hystericaly, and that was Palidramon's cue to leave, and Babamon and the babies did nothing, for they were in sadness too. Babamon hung her head and said a prayer, while the other babies went to confort Mummymon.   
  
"Don't be sad... Please... don't cry... leafie wouldn't want that!"  
  
"*sob* Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaafieeeeeeeeeeee.......*sob*"   
  
_____________  
  
The Next Day, Aruknemon woke up to the sounds for strained sobbing comming fromt he next room where Mummymon slept. She slipped on ehr slippers and muttered to herself-  
  
"Wonder what he's waling about now..."  
  
She crept over and saw Mummymon crying over a small, burnt pink pacifier, with a lace of gold string on it. She heard him say muffled by tears-  
  
"I'll never.... forget you Leafie.... you told me that I should tell Aruknemon I loved her and.... I never did do it while you were alive... I never did take your advice....." He slipped the pacifer on his neck and curled up, crying himself to sleep in the day. Aruknemon, who usualy said something mean, said nothing and left Mummymon alone.  
  
She walked down the stairs.... and out the door... and got into her car and thought to herself-  
  
"Why am I doing this? Going to Primary Village..... for a dope like him..... I don't know why... but it feels good...... doing this for him."  
  
With that, she drove off, heading for a village of baby Digimon, hoping to find a certain Leafmon awating for her.  
  
*The End*


End file.
